1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airborne body with extendable fins or wing surfaces which are simultaneously extendable by means of a drive element through the intermediary of a cam plate arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An airborne body of type referred to hereinabove is described in the specification of German Petty Pat. No. 1 906 425. In this airborne body, each fin has a cam plate arranged thereon. The cam plates are subjected to action of the pins of a ring which is subjected to pressure from a helical coil spring. When the cam plates are not all identically oriented, or in the event that the pins press differently against the cam plates, this brings into question the desired simultaneous extension of the fins.
Moreover, the disclosure of German Pat. No. 34 39 256 also describes an airborne body with two extendable wing surfaces or fins. The fins are interdigitated with each other such that upon the extension of the one fin, the other fin will follow. The support for the one fin must assume the force for the extension of the other fin. The reason for this is that the drive element engages only with one fin. This can lead to the encountering of asymmetries during the extension.